


free to be you and me

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cheek Kisses, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ducks, Fluff, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), St James's Park (Good Omens), Tickling, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: A week after the failed apocalypse, Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy a lovely afternoon at St. James Park.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo





	free to be you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ Kisses Bingo](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) event. Prompt was "cheek kisses/wiping away tears" It's not actually on my bingo card but I will take any excuse to write soft, ineffable husbands being happy. This one I actually wrote for "cheek kisses" before realizing "to keep the world at bay" also included "cheek kisses/wiping away tears" so this is kind of like a bonus bingo fill.

It was a nice, sunny day in St. James Park. Not too hot but not cloudy either. Perfect weather for taking a walk with one’s significant other. Aziraphale’s arm was linked with Crowley’s as they strolled around the park. There’d been no plan for the trip. They’d gone to lunch at a lovely little sushi place Aziraphale adored and then instead of heading back to the bookshop, they’d made their way to the park. When they’d left the restaurant they’d been holding hands. As they’d neared the park, Aziraphale had moved closer, shifting to link their arms together. 

A week ago, it would’ve been awkward. Neither knowing when or how to move into such a casual touch. But in a week, they’d become more comfortable with themselves and each other. Found the rhythm to their budding relationship. Now that they were on their own side, free to be together, they were enjoying all the things they could do. 

Like walking in the park, arms linked, looking like any other happy couple. Couple. They were a couple. Sometimes, Crowley still couldn’t believe it. He and Aziraphale were finally together. The thought made Crowley feel all giddy inside. Something, that a few weeks ago, he would’ve never admitted or let himself acknowledge. But now, he could and he did. He looked at Aziraphale, the sunlight making his soft, blond curls glow. But the smile on his face, the way it further rounded his chubby cheeks, was nearly blinding. Crowley leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Aziraphale gasped and looked at him, pleasantly surprised. “What was that for?” 

“Because I love you.” He said it matter-of-factly and without hesitation. It was the truth. The plainest truth Crowley knew. 

The angel’s smile grew, dimpling his cheeks further, making his whole face light up. “I love you, too, dearheart.” He leaned up and kissed Crowley on the cheek in return. 

He could feel his cheeks burning, the blush creeping up his neck. Aziraphale squeezed his arm and they continued their walk. When they finally reached the duck pond, Crowley miracled up a bag of frozen peas and they took turns tossing them to the ducks. Once the ducks were fed, they walked a little farther to a nearby bench and sat down together. Before, they would’ve sat with distance between them, looking like two people just happening to share a bench. But now, they could sit together, arms and legs pressed against the other. Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley’s shoulder and Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s waist, giving his plump side a squeeze. 

Aziraphale giggled so Crowley squeezed again. 

“Crowley, that tickles.” More giggles escaped the angel’s lips as Crowley’s fingers teased at his side. 

“That’s the idea, angel.”

Aziraphale began to laugh and wiggled as Crowley’s fingers continued to tease and tickle. But he never pulled away. He grabbed Crowley’s hand and held it firmly to his side. 

“That is enough, foul fiend,” he said, but his tone was light and happy. 

Crowley grinned and gladly gave in, pressing his palm against the velvet of Aziraphale’s waistcoat. The angel rested his head against Crowley’s shoulder again and Crowley kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you, dove,” he whispered. 

“Oh, I love you, too, darling,” the angel whispered back. 

Together they sat, absorbed in each other and the love they shared. Everything they had been through, when the world had tried to end, had been entirely worth it for what they had now. 

Soon, the sun shifted and afternoon began to dip into evening. Crowley nudged Aziraphale with his shoulder and once the angel had sat up, he stood and pulled Aziraphale to his feet. 

“Shall we go home?” Crowley asked, holding out his arm for Aziraphale. 

“Yes, I think we shall.” Aziraphale linked his arm with Crowley’s and they began the walk back to the bookshop. 

Back to their home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
